


Безвременье

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Он становится все старше.





	Безвременье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512395) by [Luthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthe/pseuds/Luthe). 



> Автор вдохновлялся песней "Funeral in His Heart" by the October Project.

Под маской времени не существовало. Минуты превращались в часы, часы превращались в дни, дни становились неделями — не успеешь и подумать, как прошел год. Монотонность дыхания, красный отсвет визора: все это лишь усиливало ощущение однообразия и несущественности времени. Он бы и не замечал его течения, если бы учитель ему о том не напоминал. Каждый его День жизни отмечался по всей форме — намеренное противопоставление традициям джедаев, которые его едва принимали во внимание. Каждая годовщина рождения Империи отмечалась как праздник, хотя он бы предпочел объявить ее днем траура. Так каждый год он получал напоминание о том, кем он был и кем он не был.

Он не был отцом. Первый День Империи он провел в размышлениях о той девочке с глазами и чертами Падме, как она училась шагать рядом с улыбкой на лице. Ее первым словом в его голове было «тата» — как неправильное «папа», а не исковерканное «Дарт». Учитель приказал ему явиться на официальное празднование в Имперском дворце, и после его окончания он несколько часов разносил дроидов и мебель в приступе гнева и горя.

Он не был мужем. В двадцать восьмой День жизни его учитель с особым смакованием напомнил, что теперь ему столько же, сколько Падме: столько ей теперь будет вечно. В тот день он впервые всерьез попытался прикончить этого старика — не ради власти, но просто чтобы избавиться от злорадства и насмешек, которых его учитель прекращать не собирался.

Он не был джедаем. На десятый День Империи было официально объявлено об их окончательном истреблении. Его учитель зачитал ему благодарность на Большой Имперской площади перед тысячами голокамер. И никто не мог оценить всю иронию того, что за уничтожение джедаев благодарили последнего из их Ордена. Когда церемония подошла к концу, он провел целый час в медитационной камере, где его душили то смех, то ярость.

Он не был человеком. К своему сороковому Дню жизни он избавился ото всех слабостей прошлого, что обуревали его ранее. Он был просто машиной, орудием, сверхразумным дроидом. Иногда он полагал себя преемником давно забытого генерала Гривуса, который первым сыграл эту роль наполовину механизированного галактического ужаса.

А был он... был он просто кем-то вне времени, и только мерное шипение респиратора напоминало ему о том, что некоторое время все же прошло.


End file.
